Susan Storm (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Dr. Franklin Storm (father, deceased) Mary Storm (mother) Johnny Storm (brother) Benn Grimm (fiance) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist; former model, student | Education = Multiple bio-chemical science doctorates | Origin = Involved in an Inter-Dimensional Teleportation Malfunction | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 | HistoryText = Fantastic Four The eldest child of renowned scientist Dr. Franklin Storm, Sue Storm inherited her father's genius. Since early childhood, she was one of the prodigies studying and working at the Baxter Building, a midtown Manhattan government research lab. Following her father into physics, at age eight she built a sugar-powered rocket and accidentally destroyed her father's car, after which she changed her focus to "inner space" biology. Romancing brilliant Baxter Building classmate Reed Richards, Sue became a formidable scientist in her own right, earning four doctorates in bio-chemical sciences. Attending the Nevada desert testing of Reed's N-Zone dimensional teleporter, Sue was transported a mere three miles into the desert by the device's malfunction. She was retrieved by former Baxter Building instructor Dr. Arthur Molekevic, who took her to his underground facilities below Manhattan, calmed her, and helped her gain control of her new abilities, while he sent a "monster" to the Baxter Building to retrieve three others who had also been transformed by the N-Zone experiment. In the company of those three, Susan fled Molekevic and used her invisible protective force field to take them all back to the surface. Making the study of herself and her three partners her new life's work, Sue spent months investigating their abilities and charting their powers while improving her own understanding of herself. She deduced the nature of both Reed and Johnny's changes, though her own powers remain unexplained and she was unable to penetrate Ben's skin with any more detail than determining his internal fluid pressure. She continued to develop her force fields, though there were physical side effects to extreme usage. When Victor van Damme attacked the Baxter Building with a squad of flying insects, Susan contained and compacted a squad of them within a force field, developing a nosebleed in doing so, and later caught a crashing helicopter in her force field, suffering severe physical stress. Susan has proven capable of standing on her own, and after the team went public she assumed the codename "Invisible Woman." Her force fields have been the Four's ace in the Hole, saving their lives when Nihil dumped reed and Ben into near-vacuum of the N-Zone and single-handedly stopping the time-traveling Chrono-Bandits. She co-created chrono-tunnel with Reed Richards, and has conducted biological studies on the Kree alien Mahr Vehl and extra-dimensional life in the N-Zone. Though her new found fame has brought her unsought attention from the likes of billionaire playboy Tony Stark, she remains romantically attached to Reed Richards despite her concerns about his over devotion to science. Ultimatum Susan Storm was proposed by Reed Richards as his wife only a few moments prior to the Ultimatum Wave. When the wave abruptly came, Susan used her forcefields to tried to prevent the tsunami from engulfing New York City, but caused her to succumbed herself into a coma. She was tended in the Baxter Building where Ben Grimm and her mother Mary Storm overwatch her health and condition. Susan recovered from her coma thanks to the effort of Grimm and Dr. Molekevic, and learned that she had nanites inside her due to Reed. Theorizing that Reed had implanted everyone in the Fantastic Four with nanites, Susan and her friends attempted to find Johnny, who was missing after the Ultimatum Wave, through the nanites. After tracking her brother's position, Susan and Ben traveled to where he is and find him imprisoned by the demon Dormammu, who killed Dr. Strange. The three managed to defeat the demon thanks to the combined powers of Susan and Johnny, turning Dormammu into a human being. Following after Ultimatum and the funeral of Franklin Storm, Susan rejected Reed's proposal and left the Fantastic Four, in which she continues to work at the Baxter Building. Ultimate Enemy Susan, now working alone at the Baxter Building, was visited by Ben. He professed his love for her, to which she returned silence. Hurt that she didn't return the sentiment he left, as a piece of his rocky skin fell off of his arm. Moments later, while Sue was examining the piece of Ben's skin, a gelatinous creature attacked her. Ben tried to save her only to be swatted many blocks away, through multiple buildings. Ben and Sue managed to fight off the creature long enough for it to successfully complete the destruction of the Baxter Building and self-destruct. Sue, however, managed to trap a single tendril of the creature in a psi-bubble for analysis. The Human Torch then joins them and the three of them visit the late Reed Richards' home, only to learn of his and his family's death. At this point Peter Parker pieces together that the attacks must be aimed at them personally. He calls his Aunt May to warn her of the danger. When Sue and the rest arrive at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered he found that more rocks have fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene. When Ben and Sue are alone she starts to cry and confesses she loves him back. When Sue and Nova discover that Reed Richards is alive, and behind the attacks, Reed has his alien creatures attack her. Nova manages to teleport them both to the Triskelion, where she is taken into medical care. Ben and Johnny watch as she flat-lines... Sue barely survives and, in a weakened state, attempts to locate Reed to bring the fight to him. The gathered heroes located Reed in the Negative Zone and confronted him with an all-out assault. They bested him and his alien creatures with little effort, Johnny even deforming Reed's face with the hottest flame attack he had ever produced for revenge for hurting his sister. Nova and Spider-Man managed to steal the technology that Reed was using to create his new facility and jump between Universe', causing the entire facility to collapse. Reed was flung from the facility, causing him to drift aimlessly in the Negative Zone. Sue approached Ben and professed her love for him, as he did for her before the attacks started. She proposed to him, stating that every good moment she ever had was because she was near her, she propose she want's to marry with him and start a new chapter of her life with him and he accepted . | Powers = Sue Storm possesses the ability to mentally bend all wavelengths of light around her or her target. This ability allows her to render the target in question invisible to the human eye and all forms of electronic detection. Sue can also generate invisible force fields that allow her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, and generate invisible force weapons and protective shields. | Abilities = Sue is a child prodigy and scientific genius, possessing expertise in the bio-chemical sciences, including biotechnology and biophysics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Fantasti-Car | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family